


Eddis and the Gift

by vilecrocodile



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilecrocodile/pseuds/vilecrocodile
Summary: Before you throw the sacred ancient stone into the volcano, you're gonna get a sick portrait of yourself with it, right?





	Eddis and the Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwentyoneTwelve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyoneTwelve/gifts).




End file.
